Minusdimension Neptunia: The Ancient Dimension
by Naughty Tome
Summary: With a little accident that happened while doing dimension hopping. Neptune arrived into a dimension that was similar to her own, but she'll found out that some of the things in this dimension are upside down than her own. And with the upcoming CPU shift period in the Hyper Dimension. Neptune must find her way home before the day comes.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory.**

**Here's the Prologue. Just a quick warning, this story might considered to be a really weird story, and not easy to understand for some of you.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A past few years have been peaceful for Gamindustri, everybody has been living hapily thanks to the goddesses that protecting them, and save Gamindustri more than one time. Such as from the Deity of Sin, the goddess of the ancient nation of Tari, and from colliding with the Heart Dimension.

Gamindustri A world which exists outside of our reality, where four CPUs protect and rule above each nation.

The nation where CPU Purple Heart rules, Planeptune.

The nation where CPU Black Heart rules, Lastation.

The nation where CPU White Heart rules, Lowee.

The nation where CPU Green Heart rules, Leanbox.

As the years have passed, the current CPUs are now heading towards their end, the next CPU shift period. This time, the tome Histoire is confident that this time, the CPUs will surely not survived, and it's time for their sisters, the CPU Candidates, to replace them for the better future.

The world is vast, and countless of dimensions are bonding with each other, forming a symbiosis. some of the dimensions have its own coordinates and never change, and some of them are always changing and moving through time and space. But there is one dimension that separated itself from the others, it's never move, it's never changed, and it's never care. And no one knows about the truth of the dimension, yet.

**~o~O~o~**

It was a peaceful night in Planeptune. Inside the Planeptower, the Planeptune's oracle known as Histoire is curently talking with the previous Planeptune's CPU, Orange Heart, also known as Uzume Tennoboushi. Meanwhile, the CPU of the nation known as Neptune, is playing games in her room. And the CPU Candidate known as Nepgear is spending the night in Lastation.

"Well, guess that's the end for today." Neptune said, while put away her controller and turned off the console then stretching her arms upwards. "I wonder how's Nep Jr. doing? Oh well, one more pudding then go to sleep."

Neptune sat up, before walking out of the room and head towards the kitchen to get a pudding before go to sleep.

But when she walks through the corridors, she passed the conference room in which Histoire and Uzume in it, hearing a conversation is going on, Neptune decides to listen from behind a wall.

"Com'on Histoire, relax a bit. Even I didn't work every single day when i was the CPU." Uzume said, trying to calm down the oracle after hours of complaining about how Neptune always slacking off and never do her duty as a CPU if Histoire never lecture her.

"I know about that, but the problem is, Neptune will never work unless I told her or force her if I need to. Days after days, I'm starting to lose hope, and even hoping that she will soon be replaced by Nepgear." Histoire said, anger in her voice.

"Aren't you over overreacting? I know that you have a feeling for her, you know? remember that time when Gearsy was thinking that her sister are gonna die, and then tell you about it? She told me that your reaction when you heard about it is a worried expression. And then, when it was clear that Gearsy is just misheard you mumbling about what happen if Nepsy loss her share and then finally died, you're anggry not because she's pranking on you, but instead because she makes you worried about her, right?"

"Oh, Please don't remind me of that day again. I was so worried sick about her, and then what I got is just a prank." Histoire sighing before continuing. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I am overreacted a bit. Neptune was indeed a big weight on my shoulders, but in the other side, she has that special thing that no one have, something that separates her from all of the previous CPUs ."

"Including me?"

"Well... honestly... yeah... I think."

Uzume chuckled, before walking out of the room. When she opened the door in front of her, she saw Neptune was walking towards her while eating a pudding that she just take from the fridge. "Hey Nepsy, eating pudding before ending the day I see."

"Oh, hi Uzume, are you done talking with Histy?" Neptune Asked while fed herself with a spoonful of pudding.

"Yeah, we're done for now. Say, Nepsy can I ask you something?"

"Huh? what is it?"

"If you were able to chose of becoming a human or a CPU, what would you like to pick?" Uzume asked with curiosity in her voice.

"H-Huh?" Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you ask me that all of the sudden?"

"Because..." Uzume paused when she looked back and saw Histoire nodded. "Because... Histoire might have a way to change you back into a human just like when you loss your power when arriving in the other dimension."

Neptune blinked several times before asking. "She has the ability to do it?" Neptune asked, getting a nod from Uzume. "I... I don't know... it's so weird to have someone asked me that." Neptune said, while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay Nepsy." Uzume put her hand on Neptune's shoulder. "We still have years before the next CPU shift period is coming, and while I knew that we can't change it, at least we still have some time to spend right?" Uzume asked, getting a nod from Neptune. "Well, Goodnight then."

Neptune still stands there, while Uzume walked away towards her room that was built some years ago after she's done traveling with Big Neptune.

After hearing that conversation, Neptune remembered. it's been a couple of years since the last CPU shift period, while she knew that she was happy that the period ended up with her still being the CPU of Planeptune, she can't avoid the next shift period, and she needs to prepare for anything bad that might happen.

"Neptune..." Histoire said, bringing Neptune back to reality. "What's the matter? are you still thinking about it?" Histoire asked, getting a nod from Neptune. "Please don't think about it too much, we still have some time, and while we're at it, please try your hardest to become a proper CPU, just this time, could you do that for me? Please?"

"Histy..." Neptune looked at Histoire. "Is it true that Nepgear will replace me soon?"

Histoire sighing softly. "Unfortunately, yes, she will. She will replace you in the upcoming shift period."

Neptune can only look down and sighing. "That's... good... I guess, she's probably going to become a great CPU more than me."

Before Histoire could say anything. Neptune has already walked back to her room, leaving Histoire with mixed feelings. 'It's probably more or less than three years before the shift period coming. While I was happy to have Nepgear as the CPU of Planeptune that will do her job correctly, somehow I just can't prepare myself to lose Neptune.' Histoire sighing before heading back to her room.

**~o~O~o~**

In the next morning in the depths of Virtua Forest, Neptune slashes her sword into the last couple of dogoos in front of her before falling to her knees and lying down on the grass field while looking up. She's been clearing all of the quests she got from the Guild, and now she feels so exhausted. "It was at times like this, when I hope that Iffy and Compa are still here, too bad that they need to mind their own business and leave me all alone."

That's right, IF and Compa has been grown up following the years. Compa is now becoming a nurse and busy managing the hospital in Planeptune. Meanwhile, IF become an intelligence agent that works for all of the nations.

Feeling a nice wind flows into her, Neptune slowly closed her eyes before finally falling asleep.

(-)

_"But Neptune... Why? Why do you need to give me all of your powers and become a human?" Nepgear asked, confusion and worried in her voice._

_Neptune looked at her sister, and smiled. "I want to follow Noire and the others. they've gone now, and only I who remained in this world because of my determination to see the day when You replaced me, Nepgear."_

_"But Neptune..." Before Nepgear could say anything, Neptune walked towards her and embrace her in a hug. "I... I'm not ready yet..."_

_"No! You're ready." Neptune looked behind Nepgear and saw Histoire floating towards them. "Histy... can we hurry up the CPU power transfusion process already?"_

_Histoire nodded. "Of course. please, follow me, you two." Neptune nodded, and the three of them headed into a room with two beds. The beds has cables that connects the two beds into a machine that function as a transverter. "Go ahead, lay down on top of them." Neptune and Nepgear nodded in agreement before lying down on the bed. "Are you two ready?"_

_"Yeah, I'm ready."_

_"I... I'm ready as well... I guess..."_

_"Okay then. in one... two... three!" Histoire press the button on the machine, and then the transfusion process begins._

_After the process is done. Nepgear could feel the overwhelming power that enters her body, it was like her original power is now doubled. While for Neptune, she's feelt... powerless. Neptune couldn't say anything after that, and only standing up and asking Histoire if the process runs smoothly, in which Histoire replying by saying yes._

_"Sis... are you... alright?" Nepgear asked, seeing how Neptune has a mixed expression of happiness and sadness in her face._

_"Yeah, I'm... I'm perfectly fine..." Neptune said, while walking towards the exit. "Could you give me some time by myself...?" getting a nod from Nepgear and Histoire, Neptune walked out of the Bassillicom, and headed towards the city center. "It's true... I don't have my powers anymore, I'm just a normal human now..."_

_Neptune looked at the sky and remember her times together with all of her friends. Tears start flowing in her eyes._

_"Why...?" She gripped her own hands. "Why you guys... why?" her grip became hader. "Noire... Blanc... Vert... why? why you reject that offer? why you guys don't want to become human and choose to dissappear in that day? why? **WHY?**"_

(-)

Neptune Gasped and took a deep breath as she sat up from the grassy field and examined her surroundings. "It's... its... its... its just a dream... a bad dream."

Trying to relax, she took another deep breath before looking up into the sky, it's already dawn. surprised that she's been sleeping for hours, Neptune decides to go back home, but before she could walk, she heard a sound, a sound that was very familiar with her own sound.

Curious, she walked pass some trees into the source of the sound, until she finally arrived in a clearing. And from there, she saw a young woman dressed in a black and purple parka dress, has a long lilac hair with two black D-pad hair clips in her hair. And beside her is none other than a floating dark book with a small dark fairy on top of it. It was herself from the Ultra Dimension, and the naughty book fairy, Croire. "Hey there! Big me!" Neptune Screamed, hoping that her counterparts notice her in the clearing.

Hearing her smaller self screaming. Big Neptune looked at her and waving her hand. "Hey there, Tiny me. long time no see, watcha' doing out here?"

Neptune rubbed the back of her head while smiling. "Well... I was just so tired after doing all of the paperwork and cleared all of the quests, so I was falling asleep in this forest and accidently overslept you see..."

"Oh... yeah, I remember now... you are readying yourself for the... uh... what is it again?"

"CPU shift period." Croire answered. "It was a time where faith in the CPUs are lowered and rumors are rampant. And if the current CPUs cannot hold the period until its end. Then the CPUs will be replaced with either their candidates or a perfectly new CPUs."

"Right... I completely forgot about that." Big Neptune giggled while rubbing the back of her head.

"So... what are you guys doing out here?"

"Hmm? Oh, we're just finished eating together at that restaurant to boost Crostie up. Because, recently she somehow becomes a good girl and we're becoming such a good friends."

"Oh, shut up!" Croire said, slightly blushing while looking away.

"Anyway, a few days ago Crostie was telling me about a new dimensions hopping technique that could bring its user into far away dimension, and even into a different realm, and worlds. And so, after we practice and boost our self, we're ready to go now!"

"Ooh, that's sounds interesting."

"Anyway, do you wanna come? we're just gonna leave now, so maybe you should come with us and together we would see a whole new world!"

"Huh? But Histy would mad at me if I'm gone right now."

"Aw, it will be fine. As soon as we arrived there, and see what kind of stuff in there, we'll be returning home in no time."

"Well... I guess that's fine..."

"Okay then, here take this paint spray, and now make a straight line from this spot to that spot, and then make a circle. got it?" Big Neptune asked, while taking out two paint spray and give one them to Neptune.

"Okay." Neptune said, while doing what her bigger self instruction.

After doing all of the preparation, the mark on the grassy field is clear, and now the paint spray is glowing in purple aura. "Alright, then all i need is to say the magic word!" Big Neptune Grabbed Croire and read the book that was below her. "With the power of a goddess, let's warp!"

The mark on the floor was shining, and a purple light engulfed the two.

"Woohoo~ now, let's have an amazing adventu- wait a second... hey Tiny me..."

"huh, what's wrong?"

"Did you just draw an oval instead of a circle?" Big Neptune said, while pointing at an oval mark below her small self.

Neptune looked down, and her pupil shrank at the wrong mark that she's been drawing. "Uh oh, did I draw wrong? Oh no, what will happen?" Neptune asks, with panicky voice.

"I don'tWaaaaaah" Big Neptune was trailed off when a big purple portal open above her and sucking the two of them inside it. "Aaaaah... I can't see anything!" Big Neptune screamed while tightly closed her eyes.

"Me too! it's all white and- Aaaah... I've been sucked! And i can't see anything!" Soon, Neptune's voice was gone and was replaced by a sound of time's and space's roar.

"Little me? Where are you? Can you hear me? Hello? Oh my goodness, I hope you okay, see you on the other side then..." Big Neptune said, hoping that her counterpart is okay, and hoping that she will land somewhere soon.

**~o~O~o~**

Opening the door, Nepgear who was carrying a bag full with foods, entered the basillicom. "Neptune, Histoire, I'm home!" but there were no answer, putting the bag in the kitchen, Nepgear entered her and Neptune's bedroom, and much to her surprise, the room was tidy and not messy as usual, even the beds are not messy which was looked like there's no one who used it last night. "Where are those two?"

After checking all of the rooms, Nepgear walked into the living room and finally found Histoire who was in the middle of a call. "Yes, thank you so much. Sorry for the troubles I've caused you, let us hope that we'll find her soon." Ending the call, Histoire finally notice Nepgear who walked towards her.

"Histoire, what's wrong? What do you mean about find her soon?" Nepgear asked with confusion.

"Nepgear... your sister is missing."

"What?" Nepgear asked in shock. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"I don't know. When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to find that all of the paper work is done, and the staffs are busy to take care of it. I was really happy at first, but when I couldn't find Neptune everywhere, I started to panic. So I called the other nations CPUs to asked them if they saw Neptune everywhere, in which they replied with no. And now, everyone is busy finding her, including Uzume." Histoire Explained, with a worried expression in her face.

"Do you get any kind of useful information?"

"Well... I would say yes." Histoire said, while picking up a paper. "You see, about three hours ago, I just got a call from the guild that the CPU of Planeptune has cleared all of the quests in the early morning before everyone including the guild members even working. They said, that they glad to see the CPU is working hard to protect her citizens and express their gratitude with these." Histoire said, while pointing at a bag full of Neptune's favorite pudding in the corner of the room.

"Just that? Is that the useful information?"

"No, but this. In this document, it said that the last quest that Neptune's accepted is a quest of clearing out a monster nest in the depths of Virtua Forest. This means that this place is where Neptune Might be."

Without replying, Nepgear is already running towards the balcony and activated her HDD. "Histoire, please stand by for further information. I will go there to see if I can find my sister." Nepgear said, before flying away from the planeptower.

Histoire squeeze her tiny hand together and gritted her teeth. "Where did you go, Neptune? Please don't tell me that you were running away because of the last night conversation." With that, Histoire floated back to the living room.

(-)

Neptune couldn't hold it anymore, her consciousness is disappearing. Even with the pain that she felt right now, it can't keep her eyes open. As she slowly fading away, she could feel her body was sucked into something and everything that she had except her body is torn and disappeard.

After she's lost her consciousness, Neptune's body appeared in the middle of the sky, and with a high speed, falling into the world below. There was a loud crash appeared, and the impact it's causing, making the animals in the forest ran away.

To be continued...

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction ever, and Neptunia is the first choice that I pick. please support me and I'll do my best to finish this story, you can also help me by giving and advice for the storyline. (and sorry for my bad English language.)**

**Anyway, I rated this story M just in case if the story are goes to far, maybe i will change it sometime later.**

**Nepgear misheard Histoire mumbling about Neptune is gonna die, is a reference to the manga "Hello New World" in chapter 7 "Please worry about me...!" It's true that Neptune die in the end of the chapter, but fortunately she came back to life when she saw Noire came to visit her with a pudding in her hands.**

**By the way, it's probably taken me one per week to publish a new chapter, and even more than a week. (I'm a lazy writer. plus, this story is a big pain in the ass you know?") Oh well... see you later...**


	2. Chapter 1: A whole new World

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory.**

**Before I start, I'm just gonna tell you that in the upcoming week, I'll have a very busy schedule, meaning that I won't upload a chapter for about two or three weeks. so yeah, I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What?!" A voice in the darkness said. "What the hell are you talking about? A dimensional portal or some sort has just opened? And there's something that came out of it?"

"That's right." a tomboyish voice in the same darkness replied. "The two of us can sense it a little while ago. And whatever the thing that's coming out of it, is now probably inside one of the five nations below."

The other voice lets out a soft sigh before continuing. "This is just unbelievable. How could a dimensional portal appeared in this dimension? I mean, can you believe it? After all of the efforts we do, why it's still failing?" The voice paused a bit before it remembered something important. "Is it possible that the lock is starting to break? Or is it because our dear sisters are starting to pass away one by one?"

"Well, it might be true actually. but i don't think those possibilities are actually possible. And I don't even know about it myself." the tomboyish voice sighing at the worried face that the other person makes. "Man, can you just stop worrying about everything every single day? it's boring you know?"

The other person can't say anything, it's mind was full of thoughts about the bad possibilities that would happened

"Okay..." Said the tomboyish voice. "Just don't worry, I'll take care this problem together with that psycho freak. And you could do the rest down there, if there's something to report, call me anytime."

Letting out a sigh, the voice replied. "Fine... good luck."

With the other voice is gone. The person with the tomboyish voice, letting out a big sigh before floating away from the room. "If I could bet, I bet this something is probably not a normal thing. It doesn't make sense if an ordinary object could survive from crossing the space and time and finally arrived here. It could be a human or..." the person paused a bit. "A CPU!"

**~o~O~o~**

It was noon, and the sun is directly overhead. When the warm sunlight hit her closed eyes, Neptune opened her eyes a little, trying to adapt the bright light of the shining sun. "Where... am I?" Neptune asked herself, trying to remember how she ended up in this unfamiliar place.

Trying to sat up, she was stung by an intense pain from all of her body parts, making her cry out. She was completely froze in place, because she couldn't move an inch of her body otherwise she felt a pain.

But the most important thing is... she's completely naked.

"Nepu!? w-what the nep has happened to me when I was out?" Neptune asked, clearly not pleased with her current condition.

With her pained neck, she tried to look around to find that she was in the middle of a clearing of a forest, but apparently not a forest she knew. it was a lot different from Virtua Forest she was in before.

"So it's meant... I'm arrived in a different dimension or something? probably..."

Before she could think any longer, there was a footsteps sound, accompanied by a female voice in the distance, and the footsteps are getting nearer and nearer.

'Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this. I should run, but I can't!' Neptune's effort to run was fail due to her aching body, and all she could do is surrender to any consequences that would happened next, as the footsteps sound are become louder.

"It's here, I think this is the location where the thing hit the ground and caused the great impact. Whatever the thing is, it's probably- oh my goodness!" a voice spoke up, caused Neptune to look who was in front of her.

To her suprise, in front of her is a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring, she was wearing a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings.

"You... you're..." Neptune was paused when she saw the woman in front of her covered her face with her hands.

"If I may ask you... what... are you doing here?" the woman asked, while peeking from between her fingers.

"Huh?" Neptune gave the woman a confused look, before blushing hard as she looked down at her nude body that only covered by several fallen leaves from the trees. "I... I... um..." Neptune thinking hard before an idea came out. "Ah! I don't remember! Yes, I think I was probably attacked by something and suddenly not remember anything."

The woman tried to digest what Neptune was saying, before nodding in understanding. "So you mean, you was attacked by some monster of this forest and get knocked out?" the woman asked.

"Y-yes, that's right." still blushing hard, Neptune tried to sat up again, but fail. 'Ugh, it felt like all my bones are broken, and I can't move! this is so embarrasing...'

"Hey, are you okay? are you unable to move?" the woman asked, before getting a slow and painful nod from Neptune, making her sighing. "I guess I have no choice, then..."

The woman in front of Neptune suddenly undress her outer outfit, revealing the woman's black corset underneath it. And then, she walked towards Neptune before carefully wrapped the cloth around her, and proceed to carry her, bridal style, making her blush even harder.

"Where are you taking me?" Neptune asked, as the woman started to walk while carrying her.

"Leanbox's hospital, the doctors there could help you treat those injuries." the woman said, before tilting her head in confusion as she looked at Neptune who was starring at her. "What?"

Neptune inspects the woman's face a bit, and trying hard to remember the familiar face's. "You... can you tell me your name?"

"Hmm? oh, my apologize, it seems like I forgot to mention my name. My name is Cave, Leanbox native and military."

'Ah, that's the name! Cave.' and with that, the two leaving the forest and enter Leanbox City, which was rather have an unfamiliar design than what Neptune's known in her dimension. 'So it's true then, I am in the other dimension.'

**~o~O~o~**

In Leanbox basillicom, a certain long light green haired woman, with a black and green ribbon tying a portion of it into a ponytail in the back, has red eyes and dresses in a stylish black mini dress with black bows on both sides and long frills draping off both sides with a bright green coloring under them, black thigh high socks and are accompanied by matching black heels with purple bows in the center. entered the office.

"My lady, I have returned with the news you were waiting." the green haired woman said while bowing down.

"Oh, so she was done scouting the area then?" another woman who was sitting on a chair asked.

"Yes, that's correct. And now, she have a big news."

"Is it? then what is the big news? tell me, please." the woman said, while standing up.

"I just get a message from Cave, that tell me that she found something or more specifically, someone in the crash site."

"Someone?"

"Yes, a girl. She said that the girl she found was badly hurt and now currently being taken care in the hospital."

"Hmm... it is quite interesting. I wish I could go there myself and meet her, but the job must be done." the woman sat down on her chair again and continue to fill the paperworks in front of her. "Chika, please send a message to Cave, instruct her to come and bring the girl to me when she's done with her treatment."

"Yes, Lady Vert." Chika turned around and closed the office door, before pulling out her phone and started to text Cave.

~o~O~o~

In Leanbox Hospital. Neptune was laying down on a bed, with her body covered with bandages and a warm blanket. "Geez, why does my body hurt this much? It was more worse than that one time when Blanc gets really pissed and almost immediately kill me." Neptune shivered at the memory of how angry Blanc was, chased her around her Basillicom before finally tackle her and beat her up.

But it was still weird, because it was actually the first time she was taken a serious damage of falling from the skies.

"If in this world, Cave and Leanbox are existed, that means another Histy should be existed here too, I need to find her and return home soon, who knows how worried Nepgear and the others." Neptune tried to sat up but fail when she was stung by another intense pain from her body. "Man, why does these injuries are not gone yet? I should've recovered quickly with the help of my CPU's... power?"

Neptune trailed off when she put her right hand on her chest. she felt... nothing, there's nothing warm in her chest as usual, instead, she felt something that was unusual for her, but fortunately she knows what is this feeling are, it was the same feeling that she felt when she arrived at one of her best friend's world, the Ultra Dimension.

Springing up from her resting bed, and ignoring the intense pain. Neptune quickly opens up the bandages that covered her chest, then put her hands on it, trying to feel something, but again, she felt nothing special. "HDD transfroms!" Neptune shout, but nothing happens. "REALY? I lost my power, AGAIN?! how mean, Author!" Neptune yelled to the ceiling, but didn't get a reply, sighing, she laid herself on the bed again. "This's sucks, not only I stuck in another dimension, and woke up naked, I lost my powers again too."

There was a knock on the door, and it slowly open. Entering the room, was a tall woman with long red hair worn in pigtails. "Hello, I'm here to check you up, how're you feeling?" the woman asked, before noticing Neptune's bare chest. "Uh... what are you doing?"

Quickly realizing where the woman's eyes staring at, Neptune covered her chest with her hands before slowly wrapping it with the bandages again. "Um... yeah, I'm a little bit better now, uh... Cave isn't it?" Neptune asked, getting a nod from the woman. "Thank you, for helping me, and... well you know..." Neptune said, slightly blushed.

Cave sighed softly before answering. "I know it's embarrassing for you to have many people staring at you like that, but do know that it was also embarrassing for one of Leanbox military best soldiers to walk around with only her undergarments while carrying a naked girl. But anyway, that's not I wanted to say." Neptune gave her a curious look and she took a deep breath. "A few hours ago, I just got a message from the Leanbox's Oracle, that the CPU of Leanbox, lady Green Heart, is interested to meet you. So in other words, she wanted to meet you after you're done with your treatment."

'Green Heart? That's means Vert! but why does she want to meet me? Is it because she already knows that I'm a CPU?'

Neptune only nodded, getting a sigh of relief from Cave. "Great, I shall see you in five days then." Cave said, while exiting the room and letting Neptune rest for the rest of the day.

"Five days? this is gonna be boring..." Neptune thought to herself, before slowly falling asleep. "Okay, the first objective, get my powers back and keep my lovely figure. Two, find this world's Histy and asked her how to go homr. And three, going back home. I hope you're okay with your sister disappeared for a little while, Nep Jr." closing her eyes, Neptune entered the dreamland.

**~o~O~o~**

In somewhere else, a certain giant robot finally done with it's job of guarding a factory in the day, and resting in the night. after finding a good spot to let itself sleep, and positioning itself to make it comfortable. The robot was surprised when a small digital screen suddenly appeared in front of it's face.

"Oh, hey, it's you! Why did you call me? Is something happening there my little friend? or did you just miss me?" The robot asked the person on screen.

"Who's the one who missed you, robot?!" A girlish sound said with an angry tone.

"Aww... don't be like that, we're friends, and friends supposed to be missing each other, right?"

"Shaadap!" the person on screen huffed while looking away, until she calmed herself down and continue to speak. "Anyway, I called you right now just to ask you something."

"Then go asked me then, I'll answer it right away."

"Is something big happened in your nation?"

"Huh?" the robot tilted his head in confusion. "Something big? well, I don't know myself... but what happened?"

The person on the screen sighed softly. "Just go and see if there's something happened in there, if you found it, call me again, we're in a crisis right now."

"CRISIS?!" the robot exclaimed while jerked in surprise. "What happened? Did a war break out again? did a nation has fallen again? or... or... did a-"

"Calm the hell down, you!" the person yelled, making the robot stop panicking. "It's not about all of that, yet. But it's about something else more dangerous. So, do what I said and I'll tell you about it later."

The Robot nodded, and carefully listen to the girl's instruction for him to do. "Okay, see what I can do."

"Oh, one last thing. if you succsessfully found the target, please guide her to here. because, our oracle needs it. Understand?"

the robot nodded. "Good, see you later."

The call ended, and the digital screen disappeared. after yawning out loud, the robot closed his robots eyes and sank into a long sleep, because in the next day he'll be working hard.

To be continued...

* * *

**And there goes the first chapter. too short huh?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if any of you disturbed by the contents in this chapter, I will try to decrease the amount of ecchi stuff later in the upcoming chapter (if you want).**

**The next chapter will probably take me longger, because I have some business that's needed to solve first. anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
